


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十三)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十三)

13.

 

Modrić手中拿著一黑色長方形物體，他像久居叢林的原住民，用視線用力地來面對陌生的新事物。在Rakitić的提議後，他才終於開辦了新手機門號，他已經好幾年不用手機了，不過幾年的光陰，手機也從原本只能打電話的功能，擴展到如小型電腦般全面，不經讓他嘖嘖稱奇。

 

他第一個輸入的聯絡人是Rakitić，Rakitić說如果之後真的他搬出去了，起碼還能用電話連繫，不然之前想要找人，還不知道怎麼找呢…

 

Modrić在下班後就看到Rakitić今天也不回家的訊息，這讓他有些擔心對方的傷口會不會因為忙碌的工作而無法如期痊癒，陷入思考的Modrić在一陣冷風吹拂而來後被打斷，他聽到風聲拍打樹枝的聲音，窸窸窣窣的…而一個黑影似乎聲東擊西般，從他眼角閃過，然後消失無蹤。

 

他飛快地回首，但四周圍一個人也沒有，他倒退了幾步，立刻轉身離開，從原本的快步到奔跑，他彷彿被什麼追擊著，但最有可能的嫌疑人早已經在牢獄中，那還會是誰？

 

Modrić在一個急轉後，撞上了迎面而來的人，Modrić因撞擊的反作用力，踉蹌了幾步後失去了平衡，好在對方也很快的拉住他的手，讓他免去了摔倒在地的窘境。

 

「Luka，沒人告訴你在路上不要亂跑嗎？」對方的聲音帶著慍味，但溫柔的成分讓這句話不像責備。

 

「醫生！？對、對不起！」Modrić趕忙道歉，但又往身後探了探，這舉動讓Ćorluka也跟著往那個方向瞧。

 

「後面有人嗎？」Ćorluka好奇的問，但緊接著說：「可是我記得他不是已經被抓了？」

 

「嗯…但我總覺得還是被跟著。」Modrić侷促地搔著頭，對於自己的話不敢百分之百的確認。

 

Ćorluka明瞭似的按住對方肩膀，「Luka，你腦中的記憶可能讓你暫時無法擺脫先前的總總，所以才導致你會有被跟蹤的錯覺，過一陣子之後一定就會慢慢好轉的。」

 

Modrić點點頭，但是緊縮的嘴唇卻表現著對方的話無法令他完全信服。

 

「既然在這碰到你，作為被撞的補償，陪我去超市買東西吧？」Ćorluka笑著拖著對方走，也不管對方到底答應了沒。

 

Ćorluka取了台推車，跟Modrić一同走進超市，Modrić想起還欠Rakitić一頓聖誕大餐，乾脆也趁今天把材料都備齊吧！

 

「Luka，你喜歡哪種咖啡豆啊？」Ćorluka左右手各捧著一包紅色和一包金黃色的包裝，Modrić視線在兩者間來回轉移後指著紅色的，Ćorluka咯咯笑了一聲後把兩包都丟入推車內。

 

Ćorluka買了些新鮮的水果和雞胸肉，當然也不忘帶幾盒特價的冰淇淋，Modrić對於Ćorluka手持的兩盒冰淇淋表示不解，外頭天氣冷得很，有時候還下雪呢！Ćorluka笑著對Modrić說，冬天吃冰淇淋才是最棒的季節，不、應該是冰淇淋不管哪個季節吃都是最棒的。

 

「Luka很會料理嗎？」Ćorluka和對方拿了不少生食與蔬菜，應該是回去要自己烹飪的食材。

 

「還好…就還能吃吧…」Modrić靦腆的說，因為先前不敢在外面逗留太久，大部分都是自己隨便弄弄來吃，但味道就不敢保證了。

 

結帳時，他們將各自的食材分在左右兩側的收銀台，Ćorluka提著自備的購物袋，而Modrić因為沒有預期會來超市購物，所以便花錢買了個紙袋。Ćorluka往對方手上的紙袋一看，突然將一包東西給丟了進去，這讓Modrić頓時間有點矇了。

 

「送你的，當作你陪我來購物的謝禮。」

 

看著那包紅色袋裝咖啡豆，Modrić反射性的鞠躬道謝，「醫生，其實你不用送什麼謝禮啦…」

 

Ćorluka擺擺手，叫他不必客氣，在門口分別前他又語重心長的叮嚀Modrić別再胡思亂想了。

 

回去的途中，Modrić耳邊又傳來了熟悉的腳步聲，他心一驚，但很快地告訴自己那一切都不存在，都只是自己多想的，雖是這樣，他還是加快了步伐，當他走進公寓門口時，他警覺性得往後一看，但只有一條清空的街道。

 

他趕緊上樓，如同平常一樣通過掌紋辨識，在用鑰匙開鎖後打開門，Modrić在關上門的前一秒鐘，隱約聽到電梯門開啟的聲音。他呆站在門板後幾秒鐘後聽到了一陣來回踱步的聲音因空蕩的走廊回響。

 

有人在門口徘徊，是誰？

 

Modrić的眉頭幾乎被揉皺，這種氣氛壓抑著他喘不過氣，但幾分鐘之後，所有的聲音隨著另一次電梯開門聲消失。

 

「走了嗎？」Modrić思忖著，他深吸一口氣，鼓起勇氣將眼睛往門板上的貓眼湊近，第一眼，他看不到走廊；第二眼，視線一片漆黑；第三眼，黑色轉為了暗棕色，他呆滯了幾秒後，瞳孔急速地收縮著，他意識到自己正透過貓眼和對方隔一面門板相望，他全身發毛的往後傾倒，整個人撞擊地板後發出了不小的聲響，臀部著地讓他感到尾椎一陣酸麻，但他在立刻用雙手捂住嘴，努力地將所有聲音塞回喉嚨。

 

瞬間，整個空間凝結，Modrić僵硬的撇過頭，將身子壓低，匍匐遠離門口，彷彿只要身子超過某個高度就會被對發現一般。在爬行的時候，他的大腿總是碰到口袋內的硬物，他才赫然想起他有手機！他開啟螢幕，迅速地找到通訊錄裡唯一的一支號碼，手機撥通的嘟嘟聲，此刻都顯得過於吵雜。

 

「Hello？」Rakitić的聲音從手機傳來，Modrić很快地用手捂著喇叭的地方，就怕太大聲，始終等不到回應的Rakitić又問了一句：「Luka，怎麼了嗎？」

 

Modrić將嘴湊近收音處，雙手掌緊緊包覆著手機，他用自己能發出最輕微的聲音，喊了一句對方的名字，但電話另一頭似乎沒聽清楚，又用疑惑的語氣回喊著自己的名字。

 

此時還在工作室的Rakitić正一邊用肩膀和臉頰支撐著手機，另一邊正用電腦整理著今天蒐集的資料，他眼神游移到牆上的時鐘，已經九點了，「有點晚了，我今天也不會回去，你早點休息。」

 

Modrić一聽對方的話像是結語，緊張的呼喊了對方的名字：「Ivan！」

 

「嗯？」此刻專注在電腦螢幕的Rakitić有些敷衍的應了一聲。

 

「有人在外面！在門外面！」

 

Rakitić終於將注意力拉回至對話，頭一抬，原本倚在肩上的手機險些掉地，「誰在外面？」

 

「我…我看到有人在門口，你可不可…」Modrić原本想問對方可不可以回來，但意識到要是外面那個人攻擊Rakitić呢？他馬上住嘴，語句斷的尷尬。

 

「你好好待著，我馬上回去。」

 

「等等，Ivan！你不要回來！」他話還沒說完，對方已經先掛斷了。

 

Modrić焦急的望著門口，打顫不停了雙齒緊張地把嘴唇都咬破了，只是此刻他沒膽量再靠近門口，他整個人趴臥在地，像全身被點住了穴道般，只有兩雙眼睛還能轉動。兩人扭打的畫面在他腦中浮現，突然間又多出了一把刀、一把槍，然後血腥的畫面也加入了他的想像，一片艷紅。

 

時間不知流逝了多久，短促的嗶聲響起，緊接著金屬的鏗鏘聲，一條纖細的光線沿著微微開啟的門縫滲透，原本漆黑的室內逐漸被照亮，一個人影沒入了刺眼的光幕，Modrić微瞇著眼，傾刻間，房內的燈被打開， Modrić趕緊閉上雙眼阻止大量的光線入侵。

 

「Luka你還好嗎？怎麼倒在地上！？」Rakitić放下手中的公事包，小跑步奔到他身旁，將他扶坐起來。

 

Modrić睜圓還未脫離驚恐的眼，視線望向門口，又轉回Rakitić的臉，「他走了嗎？你還好嗎？」

 

Rakitić同樣看向還未闔上的門，「沒有人在外面阿，你看到誰了？」他有些疑惑，外頭走廊沒有半個人。

 

Modrić移動發抖的手指到嘴邊，不由自主地咬著右手食指，眼神渙散的喃喃自語著，Rakitić看一個紙製購物袋就倒在自己方才隨意放下的公事包旁，他拿起紙袋放到Modrić身旁，「Luka，你先把東西冰好，我去樓下看看能不能看監視器的錄影。」他又拍了拍對方的肩膀，提醒他回神。

 

Rakitić再次返回的時候，縮在沙發上裹著被窩的Modrić很快的對焦在他身上，「有看到嗎？」對方有些露出為難的神色後搖頭，「我請樓下警衛回播剛剛幾小時的畫面，並沒有可疑的人，我們這層也沒有人來過。」

 

此時Rakitić過於溫柔，溫柔的夾雜著疑惑但沒有責備，Modrić低頭不語，害怕面對對方擔心的眼神。

 

「既然沒事，早點休息吧！」Rakitić走過來拍拍被棉被隔著的Modrić，然後卸下外套到浴室梳洗。等對方走開了，他才敢再抬起頭，看著電視螢幕旁的數字鐘，已經11點了，他心裡覺得很抱歉，讓對方這麼晚了還在外奔波，他舔了舔已經結痂著唇，突然從沙發跳起，跑到浴室。

 

剛洗完臉的Rakitić，正拿著條毛巾拭去多餘的水分，看到Modrić就站在浴室門口正中央看著自己，他有些訝異地抬起眼，「Ivan，我幫你換藥吧！」Modrić眼神定在門框上，不好意思地抹了抹脖子，Rakitić馬上理解了他的意思，順意的回了一句：「太好了，我正愁這幾天都沒人幫忙呢！」

 

「Luka，你還記得你剛剛看到的人長什麼樣子嗎？」Modrić正在上藥的手頓了一下，他抬眼怯怯地看著對方，他還以為對方不相信自己所說的，「我…只看到他的眼睛。」他把話含在嘴裡。

 

「這樣啊…」Rakitić理解的點點頭，在換藥完後，理了理衣服，「你放心，那個人的罪刑已經被定讞了，所以別再擔心了。」他拍拍對方的肩膀。

 

Modrić望著對方走回床上的背影，沮喪的倒回沙發上，把臉埋進棉被團蹭了蹭，方才的一幕似乎開始變的模糊了起來，連他自己都沒有自信再相信剛剛自己的＂親眼所見＂。

 

 

TBC.

 

魔笛對伊萬真的超依賴的... 

對不住, 在下寫不出甜甜的戀愛...

人家比較喜歡寫瑣碎的生活 T_T (面壁

PS. 千萬不要亂看門外有誰...嚇死人


End file.
